What is the sum of the eight terms in the arithmetic sequence $-2, 3, \dots, 33$?
Solution: The sum of an arithmetic series is equal to the average of the first and last term, multiplied by the number of terms, so the sum is $\dfrac{-2 + 33}{2} \cdot 8 = \boxed{124}$.